1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for pipes, vents, flues and other similar tubular members that extend vertically through an inclined roof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weight-bearing roof mount that can be fitted on the exterior of the roof wholly from inside the building in which it is being installed. The invention especially relates to simplified installation of a vent pipe which does not necessitate climbing ladders, installing roof jacks or using strips of flashing.
It has been found that substantial installation time can be saved through the use of the present roof mount invention for supporting tubular members on inclined roofs. The present roof mount invention provides for all of the installation work to be done from inside the building. Although the roof mount invention is installed from the inside of the building it still can provide waterproof integrity between the roof covering and the interior of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounts for vent pipes are well known to the art and the prevention of leakage past these mounts is also well known. Holt U.S. Pat. No. 969,476, discloses a mount for vent pipes which includes a tapered ring that fits within an internally tapered collar. A set of bolts engage the ring and force it into the collar and simultaneously compress a sealing ring to hold a tubular member in place. The device, however, must be mounted from the outside of the roof. Kifer U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,559, discloses a roof flashing with an elastomeric collar in which a flange around the collar can be disposed beneath a course of shingles and the flashing can be nailed in place to hold a tubular member. External mounting of the flashing is required for the disposition of the collar. Similarly with the roof flange disclosed by Gusstaffesen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,576, exterior mounting of the flanging is required. The Lane U.S. Pat. No. 897,974, discloses a vent pipe roof mount which is attached to the inclined roof through the use of straps and brackets that are fitted from the outside roof. Jean-Jaques U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,971 discloses a roof mounting for a pipe in which the flange can be mounted at any angle for universal fitting on roofs of many different pitches and still prevent the seepage of water into the building.